Decepción
by Marinuqui
Summary: Porque Remus Lupin sólo podía llegar a sentir una cosa por sus amigos cuando estos le fallaban...Decepción Disclaimer: Esta historia es para el reto: "La maldición del de abajo" del foro "La noble y Ancestral casa de los Black"


**Disclaimer:****Esta historia es para el reto: "La maldición del de abajo" del foro "La noble y Ancestral casa de los Black"**

**Reto: ****(Un fic cuando los merodeadores están en quinto año (según he leido) cuando Sirius convence a Snape de ir al sauce del boxeador. Un fic exactamente de lo que siente Remus cuando se entera).**

**Personaje principal: Remus John Lupin**

No sabía cómo sentirme en estos momentos. En esta realidad que parecía ser mi mayor carga. No tenía ya ninguna oportunidad de proseguir con todo esto. Y en verdad, estaba demasiado confuso como para actuar con respecto a los hechos y las consecuencias.

Me encuentro solo en mi habitación, y cubro mi rostro con mis manos. Me siento avergonzado por todo. Por quien soy realmente. Por lo que podía haber llegado a pasar en ese instante…Si no hubiese estado allí James… ¿Qué hubiese llegado a ocurrir con todo aquello? Con Snape…

No me gustaba como persona. No me terminaba de agradar, si era sincero. Pero…Podía haberlo matado con mis garras. Y yo no hubiese podido impedirlo porque no controlo con lo que pasa en mi forma animal. En mi forma de monstruo. Porque eso era lo que era yo. Un ser abominable capaz de causar daño a la gente que se hallaba alrededor mío. Y eso era lo que más detestaba. Ser lo que no había pedido ser

Y ahora… ¿Cómo voy a mirar a Snape a la cara? Sabe mi secreto… Aún me preguntaba cómo lo había descubierto. El por qué decidió seguirme. Y como lo logró escapando de la vigilancia de mi amigo, Sirius. Había algo que no me encajaba en toda esa historia. Pero tampoco quería pensar en todo aquello. Solamente hundirme en la desesperación. El saber que era odioso ser como yo…Y que no merecía la pena todo aquello

Me levanté. Necesitaba hablar con mis amigos. Desahogarme. Eran los únicos que podían llegar a animarme de alguna forma u otra. Eran los que eran capaces de muchas cosas. Incluso hacerme ver las cosas con positivismo. Por eso les apreciaba tanto. Porque eran ellos. Los tres. Mis mejores amigos… Suspiré, deslizando las palmas de mis manos por la sedosa colcha de la cama. Eso era lo que me hacía estar de buen humor. Los pequeños detalles eran los que me hacían mejorar anímicamente. Una sonrisa finalmente se conformó en mi rostro. Mis pupilas brillaron por primera vez en ese día. Debía saberlo. Y entenderlo

Salí de la habitación con paso firme y rápido, en busca de ellos. Pero parecían haber desaparecido. No les encontraba en ninguna parte del castillo, que a cada paso que daba, se me hacía más grandioso y a la vez, eterno. Una búsqueda que aumentaba mi angustia y mi ansiedad. Pero me relajó ver a lo lejos a Peter, con ese gesto suyo pensativo, sentado en unos bancos de los jardines

-¡Peter!-Le llamé yo. Él se sobresaltó, aunque rápidamente me dedicó una sonrisa afable

-Eras tú, Remus…-Suspiró, aliviado-Me has asustado

-Perdona-Me disculpé con él. Pero así éramos nosotros dos-¿Sabes donde están los chicos?

-¿James y Sirius?-Asentí-Creo que estaban en el despacho del director…-Se encogió de hombros

Asentí, satisfecho, y decidí dirigirme al lugar con el fin de encontrar a mis amigos. Además, así aprovecharía para disculparme con el director y con Snape. Pese a todo, no pretendía hacer daño a nadie, y menos a Quejicus. Finalmente, les encontré en una de las aulas de Hogwarts

Me acerqué a la puerta con sigilo, pero escuché las voces y los gritos de nerviosismo de mi compañero, mientras que Dumbledore intentaba de alguna forma u otra calmarlo. Pero parecía una tarea imposible

-¿Cómo quiere que le guarde el secreto, director?-Intentó entender el chico, al que tal vez no culpaba-Hay un chico que es capaz de convertirse en…Eso…

-Severus…Por favor. Guarda el secreto. Pese a todo, es un buen chico. Y lo sabes. Remus Lupin es uno de los mejores alumnos de la escuela

-¿Y por ello nos vamos a arriesgar de que suceda alguna desgracia?-Quiso saber el chico

-Eso te ha sucedido por inmiscuirte en un asunto que no te convenía-Replicó el director con fuerza-Severus…Ese chico se transforma en un lugar apartado. Y estamos atentos de ello… ¿Me guardarás el secreto? Porque es eso…O me tendré que ver obligado a tomar medidas…Drásticas

-Lo haré, profesor-Respondió tras unos segundos interminables para mí-Pero créame…Nunca olvidaré todo esto

Me separé de la puerta con rapidez, escabulléndome por el lugar para no lanzar la vista hacia atrás. Necesitaba encontrar a mis amigos. Me sentía feliz. Al menos no iba a confesar nada de mi verdadera identidad. Y eso me bastaba. Aunque también era consciente de que me lo haría pagar de alguna manera u otra. Era lo malo de Severus Snape. Ese odio y rencor que sentía hacia nosotros. Esa maldad que le surgía con respecto a mis amigos y a mí…y eso que solamente había sido un error garrafal. Aunque la verdadera razón de su odio era un nombre. Cuatro letras. Lily. Pero eso era otra cuestión. Una que no me parecía relevante de pensar en estos momentos

Llevaba un día extraño, aunque mi costumbre de escuchar a escondidas aumentaba por momentos. En medio de uno de los pasillos vacíos, visualicé a mis dos mejores amigos. Parecían estar discutiendo. Me acerqué con sigilo, sin que se percatasen de mi presencia. La mueca de Sirius no era comparable con la de James

-¿No te das cuenta de lo que has causado?-Inquirió el castaño, ladeando la cabeza-¡Podía haber muerto!

-¡No quería causarle daño alguno!-Se defendió el moreno, con su melena reposando en su cuello

-¿A quién se le ocurre? De acuerdo. Odio a Quejicus con toda mi alma, pero… Te has pasado esta vez, Black. ¿Sabes que es lo peor de todo?-El otro se quedó callado-Que por tu culpa, sabe el secreto de nuestro amigo. Que por tu culpa, Remus casi mata a una persona-¿Por su culpa?

-Sé que no tenía que hacerlo… Solamente quería darle de su propia medicina. Que se asustase al ver a Remus. Pero no me imaginaba que llegase a ver toda su transformación. Ni mucho menos que estuviese a punto de ser salvado por ti…Sino…

-¿Sino qué? ¿Le ibas a dejar morir? ¿Es eso? ¿Querías que fuese atacado sin ningún tipo de consecuencia?

Me giré, posando mi cabeza en la fría pared. Así que había sido Sirius quien había organizado todo aquello. En ese instante, quizás deberías estar enfadado. Tendría que salir y chillarle. Decirle que por su culpa estuve a punto de hacer daño a alguien. De que ahora él sabía mi secreto. Que ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo. Pero sabía que nunca podría sentir tanta furia ni odio por él. Porque a las personas a las que se quiere, se les puede llegar a perdonar todo. Sin embargo, había algo que nunca había sentido hacia él, y que ahora, parecía hundirme por completo. No estaba enfadado con él, pero había algo que sí sentía…_Decepción_

**Bueno…Es la primera vez que escribo sobre esto, y me ha costado llegar a algo mínimamente decente puesto que es algo que nunca me ha llamado la atención. Y porque he tenido que pensar mucho sobre este asunto. Sobre cómo se sentiría él ante el hecho de ser descubierto como hombre lobo, y encima, al final, enterarte que fue gracias a uno de tus mejores amigos**

**Una cuestión bastante acertada sería el hecho de que se enfadase con él y finalmente, ante la insistencia del otro, le perdonase. Sin embargo, a Remus no le veo con ese carácter. Porque para eso hay que tener mucha decisión…Y porque le veo una persona en ese punto como yo. Y tras mucho meditarlo, creo que lo que le definiría a él sería la decepción, y no el enfado. No lo sé. Nunca me he interesado mucho por estos personajes…Por lo menos por Remus en el sentido de su juventud y…Quizás no sea una gran historia, ni bien plasmada ni nada, pero…Creo que era lo más indicado.**


End file.
